Morgan Garcia Love
by CandyMater
Summary: Morgan and Garcia hook up but don't tell anyone. What happens when someone finds out?
1. Finding out

"Baby girl, I'm home" Morgan yelled as he walked into his vast house.

"Welcome back, handsome" Garcia's shout came from somewhere in the back of the house. Morgan wandered back into the kitchen and saw his sexy girlfriend slaving over the stove. "I wanted to make you a nice meal, so you could enjoy it when you came home from your case but it isn't ready yet" Garcia said in a rush.

"That's okay" "Here I'll help you finish" Morgan said flashed his gorgeous smile at her.

Later at dinner...

"Have you given any thought to my idea?" Morgan asked tentatively.

"You mean moving in with you"

"Yeah, you move out of your apartment and into this huge house with me." Morgan said, "I know it requires thought but we've been together for eight months."

"I know, I know" Garcia answered finally looking up from her food.

"What if you go talk to Joel about it" Morgan said referring to Garcia's older brother.

"You know me so well but I wish I could just tell someone on the team" Garcia sighed.

"Yeah, me too" Morgan said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Derek" Rossi dang near shouted across the bullpen.<p>

"What's up?" Derek asked, when he had approached.

"Did you get the reports done" Dave asked the younger agent.

"No" Derek said and produce a meek smile but on the inside he was screaming "crap". He had spent the weekend with Pen and now he was going to pay for it.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

" Nothing" Derek said. {A little to aggressively}

"Yeah, I'll ask Garcia" Rossi said starting to walk away.

"What Morgan said looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he registered the older agents statement.

"Well, she is your best friend so she has to know why you're still have to do reports from two weeks ago." the older agent's voice was thick with concern for the younger agent.

"I making a lot of changes in my life, that's all" Morgan said defensively.

"Okay"Rossi said. He had to take this to Aaron and that was exactly what he planned to do. He glanced at his watch, he had time, why not do it now.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think it means"Dave asked his friend.<p>

"Well, I think it means he's making changes in his life" Hotch said.

"Yeah, well hes falling behind on his paperwork; which never happens" Rossi said with concern.

"Well I'll call him in here to ask him" Hotch said as he started texting Morgan.

"Yes" Morgan said when he came in the door.

"What kind of changes are you making in your life".

"What" Morgan asked stunned.

"You told me you were making changes in your life, what are they?" Rossi asked.

"Well, my girlfriend is moving in with me" Morgan mumbled.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" Hotch and Rossi cried out together.

"Yeah, of eight months" Morgan said proudly.

"So that's why your falling behind on your reports" Hotch said.

"Yeah, we're getting really serious and that's why I get distracted. Therefore I'm falling behind" Morgan explained.

"Okay, you can go now" Hotch said.

"Wow, who knew" Rossi said amazed.

"He didn't tell us everything you know" Hotch said knowing this simply because he had been a profiler for far to long.

"He seemed afraid when I was going to see Garcia" Rossi said.

"Hmm..., is she his girlfriend" Hotch and Rossi asked together.


	2. Doing something

"Hey guys the red headed girl said.

"Hey, Julie, what are you doing here" Prentiss asked.

"I have some books for agent Morgan" Julie said plainly.

"These are mostly law and FBI rules books" Reid said questioningly.

"Ah, thank-you Julie" Morgan interrupted before coming over to get the cart.

"Your welcome" Julie said taking her leave.

"Why do you need all of these books" Reid and Prentiss asked together.

"You two don't need to know" Morgan snapped at them before stalking off.

"Reid, Prentiss, leave him alone" Hotch called from the balcony before walking into Strauss' office with Rossi.

"JJ might know something" Reid suggested.

Later in JJ's office...

"Hey JJ, do you know what is wrong with Morgan"Prentiss asked.

"What's wrong with him, he seems normal to me" JJ shrugged.

"He's always angry and he avoids others" Reid said.

"He used to be the first one done with his paperwork but now he doesn't even hand in his reports" Prentiss whispered.

"He doesn't hand in his reports" JJ was shocked.

"No, he takes so long to do them that they aren't even consider" Prentiss responded.

"Hmm..." Reid said the gears in his head already beginning to turn as he tried to formulate a plan to help Morgan.


	3. Shouting it to the world

In Strauss' office...

"We're having a problem with agent Morgan" Rossi started in.

"Really, is this another anger problem because I thought we fixed those" Strauss said.

"He has been really angry recently when people ask him what's wrong" Rossi whispered softly.

"I... We think he is dating a co-worker and we want to make sure that it is legal and doesn't get him fired" Hotch said mad he couldn't grasp what was wrong with _**his**_ agent.

"Thanks for the information, I'll have a talk with him" Strauss said going back to her previous work. The pair left silently before parting and going their separate ways.

The next day, in Strauss' office...

"I haven't figure out anything about Morgan" Hotch was clearly frustrated.

"I know the whole story. I spoke with agent Morgan this morning and he explained it all" Strauss told them.

"Will he tell us and what should we do" Rossi ask curious as to what was going on.

"Meet in the conference room in five minutes and send agent Morgan in" Strauss looked at them blankly waiting for them to respond to her orders.

"I'll get the team, you had to the conference room" Rossi told his friend. Rossi wander to JJ's office and saw the blonde female with a dark brunette and a sandy haired young man.

"Conference room now" Rossi called out and stormed away.

Everyone had gather {except Morgan, Strauss and Garcia} and everyone was pretty confused at what was going on. No one could provide the others with fairly solid answer bu they had many guesses.

_Author's note:_

_So now they are going to tell the team. What do you think? How should the story go from here? Review and tell me please. This is my first story so please be nice._

_Thanks : ) _

_P.S. Sorry the chapters are so short. It is a short story and I wanted it to last as long as possible._


	4. You're such a sly dog

Once everyone had gathered and Strauss had spoken to Morgan and Garcia the three entered the conference room. Strauss already knowing the full story took her leave. Mumbling something about working it out in order to stay strong as a team.

"Well there is no easy way to say this" Garcia started in as Morgan and her paced in the front of the room.

"Well, um Garcia and I have been going out for the past eight months and a week and a half ago she moved in with me" Morgan finished for her in a rush.

The rest of the team sat there speechless.

"Eight months, OMG" JJ nearly screamed.

"Yeah, you know you could have told us" Prentiss agreed.

"Figures you guys would end up together" Hotch said.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was with code and we didn't get fired for announcing our relationship" Garcia said.

"That's why you had all those FBI rules and law books"Reid said.

"Yeah" Morgan agreed.

"I for one was wondering when you would make a move you stud you" Rossi said addressing Morgan.

The whole team laughed and they knew that from then on they would be okay.

**THE END**

_SO? What do you think? I know it is not the greatest but hey it was my first one._


End file.
